The present invention is a method of forming a granular siloxane gel having reduced chloride content. The method comprises contacting a chlorosilicon mixture with an aqueous medium at a temperature within a range of about 50.degree. C. to 180.degree. C. to form a granular siloxane gel, and washing the granular siloxane gel with an aqueous solution comprising a surfactant having a HLB number within a range of about 1 to 28.
Danielson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,691, teach that the addition of a hydrocarbon oil to a polyfunctional chlorosilicon composition prior to hydrolysis produces more uniform, non-sticky gels and improves the handling of the siloxane gel that is obtained. However, adding a hydrocarbon oil may present an additional expense in the waste treatment process and has numerous environmental disadvantages.
Marko, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,030, describes a process for treating a plurality of chlorosilane by-product streams in an aqueous medium at elevated temperature to obtain a solid siloxane material or gel that is easily handled.
Degen et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,960,523 and 4,961,861, describe a process where the high-boiling solids-containing residues obtained in the synthesis of organochlorosilanes are hydrolyzed and then oxidized in the presence of oxygen and a surface-active agent which hydrophilicizes the surface of the solids.
The present invention provides a method for recovering valuable residual chloride from granular siloxane gels for recycling. Furthermore, the present invention provides a method for reducing the chloride content of siloxane gels thereby improving handling safety in subsequent operations and reducing transportation and disposal cost of the less corrosive gels.